


The Thirteenth Doctor and Rose Tyler

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Other, Polyamory, Post-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: “The best chance of not tearing the dimensional fabric is a temporal shift.” Toshiko said, and when Rose travels back to her dimension, she's farther in the future than she planned, all the way in 2021.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	The Thirteenth Doctor and Rose Tyler

The metacrisis Doctor wasn’t her Doctor. She knew the Doctor. She knew him when he was the northern bloke with the leather jacket, she knew him when he was the skinny man with the suit. Those were both the Doctor. This wasn’t the Doctor.

She called him Two in her head. Not to be mean to him, she never said it out loud, but in her head he was Two. And Two was a consolation prize. Two was a remorseful gift that was an off brand beanie baby that’s eyes were lopsided that you got when you failed at a game that was rigged. He wasn’t them. He wasn’t the Doctor, and he sure as Hell wasn’t the Doctor  _ and _ Jack.

She tried to ignore it. She tried to love him, to pretend that there weren’t missing heartbeats and an empty space in the bed. She pretended that everything wasn’t so terribly  _ off _ . And she failed. So when Jackie and Pete were at work, and Two was off doing anything, she would run, and she would hide at Torchwood, working to find some way to go home.

“The best chance of not tearing the dimensional fabric is a temporal shift.” Toshiko explained, showing Rose the screen of numbers and equations. “If you don’t come out in the same spot, temporally and physically, the dimensional fabric won’t tear, or at least won’t be unfixable.”

“So I’ll be in the future? How far?” Rose asked.

“Ideally only a year or so, but it could be longer. No more than ten years. And the Doctor and Jack, they’re immortal, yeah? So it shouldn’t impact anything.”

Rose sighed. “Yeah. So how long until this works and I can go?”

“It would work now, if you want to go.” Tosh said. “I built it already. I can’t promise stability, but you aren’t going to come out at 2010 or 2011, it’ll probably take you to 2015 or so instead.”

“That’s fine. I’ll go now.” Rose said, smiling a shaky smile at her, trying to hide the nervous tremble in her voice.

“What if he sends you back again?” Owen proposed from his seat. “He did it last time.”

“Shush!” Tosh scolded him.

“You’ll just have to put up with me again.” Rose snapped back a wink. “Tosh, can you pull up a video call with my mum and dad?”

“Yeah.” the woman leaned over to the computer and quickly called Jackie and Pete, who answered.

“What’s going on?” Pete asked. “Is everything alright?”

“What’s wrong?” Jack said more succinctly.

“Goodbye.” Rose said, before they could say anything else. “I’m sorry, but I have to do this. I love you, and I’m so sorry, again. Tell the Doctor I’m sorry.” Rose smiled a smile that was full of something other than happiness. “Goodbye.”

She pressed the button, and disappeared from their view.

Rose popped into a busy street, and she was grateful that the device looked like a normal backpack, watching the people milling around her.

“Do you have a newspaper?” she asked a man walking near her, and he scoffed.

“Who still used the newspaper?” he raised his eyebrows, looked her over, and walked off without saying anything more. Okay. Rude.

Rose moved out of the busy crowd to the side of the street, where she waved down a teen walking by. “What’s today’s date?”

“Hungover?” the teen asked with a frown. “Figures. January 2nd, you haven’t been pissed that long.”

“Year?”

“Dude, you haven’t time traveled.” the teen’s eyes glanced over Rose’s clothes. “Actually… whatever. It’s 2021. Have a good day. Think of me when you take your Advil.” the teen nodded and tossed her a five pound note. “Have a good year.” they walked away and Rose was left with three things, a five pound note, a realization that she did in fact have a splitting headache, and that she had traveled 12 years into the future.

“Where am I?” she called after the teen, who spun around with a concerned look on their face.

“Sheffield, mate! You alright?”

Sheffield?  _ Sheffield _ ? Why on  _ Earth _ would Rose be in Sheffield? Cardiff would make sense. London, maybe. But  _ Sheffield _ ? Rose had hardly thought about Sheffield, let alone ever been there.

She ducked down an alley and massaged her temples and the bridge of her nose, leaning up against the brick wall. When she was satisfied that it wouldn’t actually do anything for her headache, she looked up at the opposing wall and stepped forwards towards it, stumbling across the alley and pressing her fingers against the brick, which had been painted in spray paint.

A Dalek stood tall and imposing in black and silver. Around it were pictures of hiding and cowering humans, a few painted with the green skeleton silhouette that was visible for a second when a Dalek shot a human. The letters above it said “All Cops Are Bastards” which was an odd phrase to choose. Not that Rose didn’t agree, but what did Daleks have to do with the police?

“It’s a good work of art.” a gruff American voice said from behind her. She didn’t turn around to face the speaker, but the voice was familiar, like home. If only she could place it exactly. “Not exactly the message I would have taken, but a good one anyway. Anyway, I’m Captain Jack Harkness, at your ser-” Jack seemed like he would have continued, but Rose spun around and launched herself at the man, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Jack!”

“What?” Jack stepped back, and moved his hands up to cradle Rose’s face. “Rose.” he breathed. “Rose!” he pressed a hard kiss to her lips, before pulling her into a tight hug. “ _ Rose _ .” he murmured into her shoulder.

“Jack.” she said back. “ _ Jack _ .”

“Rose, I missed you so much.” He kissed her again, and then pressed kisses to her cheeks, nose, and forehead for good measure. “How?”

“Dimension Vortex Manipulator. If you do a temporal shift, you can avoid tearing too big a hole in the dimensional fabric.”

“And you came back.” Jack grinned giddily. “You came back.”

“Course I came back. Did you think I was going to settle for consolation Doctor and no you?”

“Yeah, about that… the Doctor regenerated.” Jack slightly grimaced, but the minute he looked back at Rose he grinned again.

“Well, he's still the Doctor.”

“You, know what, this is probably a see the Doctor, confront the problem kind of thing.”

Rose shrugged and smiled, slipping her hand into Jack’s. “Lead the way, Captain.” Jack pulled her along to the blue box, smiling all the way as they ran.

He rapped on the door. “Doctor!” he called. “I have a surprise for you!” Rose ducked behind Jack as the door slammed open, and a blonde woman popped out.

“Jack! Yaz and I are dating now! Well, she knows I’m polyam, and that I’m dating you, and that if Rose came back or some impossible thing like that, I’d date her.”

Rose immediately knew that she was the Doctor. From her smile to the way she spoke, even ignoring the words she said, Rose knew that she was her Doctor.  _ That _ was her Doctor, not Two.

“You said you had a surprise for me? How? What? Why? I thought you were going to see Gwen? Is the surprise Gwen?”

“Sorry Doctor, it isn’t Gwen.”

“Didn’t think so, she’d be in Cardiff, yeah? What is it?”

“So you mentioned impossible things, like Rose coming back? Well-” Jack stepped to the side and Rose stepped forward.

“Doctor.” she said with a smile.

“Rose.” the Doctor said, looking her over. “How? What? You didn’t cause lasting damage to the dimensional fabric again?”

“Why do you think I’m in 2021?” Rose asked, and the Doctor let out a breathy laugh, and lunged forward to capture Rose’s lips in a soft kiss.

She pulled away quickly. “Sorry, didn’t even ask. I don’t know if you’d like that now.”

“Doctor, I don't think there's a universe in which I wouldn’t like that.” Rose said, kissing the new Doctor again.

“Doctor!” a woman called from inside the TARDIS. “Can you bring Jack back in? You’re letting the cold in, and you promised me a date!”

“Rose, do you want to meet Yaz? She’s my girlfriend too.” the Doctor beamed in pride.

Rose grinned even wider. “I’d love to.” she said, following the Doctor and Jack into the TARDIS.

Yaz greeted them with a grin. “Who’s this?” she asked, no malice in her voice. “Don’t tell me you replaced Ryan and Graham so quickly.” she winked to let them know she was just joking, coming up to the Doctor’s side and pressing a quick kiss to the Time Lord’s lips.

“So you remember when I said that I was polyamourus, but that I was also greyromantic, so technically I wouldn’t date anyone other than Jack when we were dating, unless by some miracle, Rose somehow came back, and then it would be all three of you.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s Rose.” the Doctor said, gesturing over at Rose.

“Hello.” Rose said with a smile and nod, and Yaz grinned and ran over to her, throwing her arms around the blonde.

“I’m so happy to meet you. The Doctor mentioned you, and I could tell that she was in love with you.”

Rose beamed and hugged Yaz back. “I’m happy the Doctor has found more people that love her. She deserves it.” they broke apart with twin smiles on their faces.

“Doctor, I think that date you promised me could work just as well with four people, don’t you?” Yaz said, and the Doctor beamed.

“Yes I do.” she moved to the control panel. “So, a date fit for my new girlfriend, my girlfriend who was stuck in another universe, and the man who can’t die and waited for me nineteen years in prison? Is there anything good enough?”

“Nineteen years?” Yaz said. “You were in there for  _ more _ than nineteen years?”

“Jack went to prison for you for almost twenty years!” Rose shrieked, and Jack and the Doctor shared looks that meant they knew what they were in for.

“Actually, we’re getting therapy. Date therapy. Is there such a thing?” Rose groaned and pressed her hand against the control panel. “Hey old girl.” she crooned to the TARDIS. “Remember me? I’m back. Do you mind taking us to therapy? We all desperately need it.”

The TARDIS whirred in agreement and wooshed away.

“Can you teach me how to do that?” Yaz asked, and Rose grinned.

“You just have to befriend her.” 

The TARDIS stopped, and the group stumbled into the lobby of a posh office building, where a woman was standing there, staring at the box.

“Welcome to Noble Therapy, therapy that doesn’t judge you more than you need it.” she recited. “I’m Donna Noble. Do you have an appointment? And why do I have a headache? What’s that box?”

“Oh shit.” the Doctor said.


End file.
